


Toddlers and a Storm

by midnightrockerchick



Series: domestic bliss [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Feels, cuteness, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrockerchick/pseuds/midnightrockerchick
Summary: Derek, Stiles, and their two children Zach and Kasey, hunker down during a pretty bad storm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> In this world some males can give birth and is normal in society.

Derek loves these kinds of moments, the slow domestic bits full of quietness and togetherness.  They aren’t special, just ordinary sections of time Derek loves to savor.  Derek never thought he’d get moments like these, which is why he enjoys them so.  Stiles stands a few feet away from him, chopping some vegetables, while Derek cooks the chicken.  The kitchen is filled with the smell of chicken and the seasonings, Stiles now sprinkles on the vegetables, before sliding them into a pan.  The sound of laughter fills the room, as little feet barrel through the doorway, connecting the kitchen to the living room.

Derek and Stiles’ two children charge into the room, filling the kitchen with happiness and life.  Zach rushes in first, speeding around the kitchen island, using his werewolf speed, Kasey follows, also using her abilities, but not as gracefully.  Zach turns the corner of the island successfully, Kasey not so much.  The little were cub trips over her feet, face planting onto the ground.  Derek’s little princess inherited her papa’s clumsiness, always tripping over her own two feet and running into walls and furniture.

Even with Kasey’s werewolf healing her falls always give her a fright, and like always, the cub shrieks as she hits the ground, tears welling up in her big brown eyes.  Stiles, who’s the closest to Kasey, immediately scoops up the two-year-old, holding her close to his chest.  Zach ceases his lap, stopping suddenly, staring wide eyed at his younger sister.  The four-year-old has always been extremely protective of his sister, and with the pack bond, it’s not uncommon for him to burst in the tears when his sister does.  Not wanting to have to deal with two crying cubs, Derek scoops up Zach, holding the boy close to his body, scenting him, trying to keep him calm.  It works, Derek feeling his son relax in his arms.

Stiles gently bounces his daughter up and down, rubbing her back.  He feels his daughter breath in and out deeply, calming herself down using Stiles’ scent.  Within a minute Kasey’s tears are wiped away, and the two-year-old is happy to be placed back on the ground.  Derek leans down and places their son next to their daughter, the two pups rushing back into the living room.

“Dinner will be done in ten minutes!” Stiles hollers after his two toddlers.

“Crisis averted,” Derek laughs, as he turns back to the chicken, watching to make sure he doesn’t burn the meat.  “I thought we were going to have a double melt down.”

Stiles chuckles at his husband.  “I did too, and I really didn’t want to deal with another.  Yesterday’s almost broke me.”

Yesterday’s meltdown was one of the worse that the Stilinski-Hale house ever had.  Kasey and Zach were playing happily in the backyard when Kasey tripped, skinning both of her knees and her forearms.  Zach freaked out at the sight of the blood, sure that even after Kasey was healed that she was still hurt and needed to be rushed to the hospital.  Kasey screamed during the whole ordeal, frightened by her fall and her brother’s reaction.  It took hours for Zach and Kasey to both calm down.  Derek and Stiles had to also allow Zach to sleep in his sister’s room, because apparently Zach needed to make sure that the cuts didn’t come back during the night.

Derek nods at his husband.  Derek spent most of last night listening to his children’s heart beats as they slept, making sure the two stayed calm and didn’t wake up.  “I wouldn’t count your chickens yet,” Derek tells turning off the burners, knowing the chickens perfectly cooked.

Stiles sighs, knowing exactly what his husband is talking about.  A large thunder storm is rolling in tonight, one sure to lead to flooding, strong winds, and even the threat of a power outage.  The kids always hate storms.  The one hope the two have is that the thunder storm is not supposed to hint until a few hours after the kid’s bedtime.  Hopefully the cubs will be sound asleep when the storm hits and will sleep through the entire ordeal.

“Dinner is ready!”

The Stilinski-Hales take their seats at the kitchen table and begin their meal.  Derek and Stiles sit across from each other, a cub at their sides.  To Derek’s right sits Kasey, his youngest placed in her highchair, munching on her chicken bits happily.  To Stiles’ left sits Zach, placed in his big boy booster seat, as he calls it, chewing on a piece of broccoli.  Derek never thought he’d love something as mundane as watching a two-year-old and four-year-old eat, now it’s one of his favorite parts of the day.  Secretly the wolf is jealous of his human husband, Stiles being home all day to witness all the kid’s meals.

Intently, Derek watches his son stab a piece of chicken with his Spiderman fork.  Zach has finally mastered the art of using silverware, mostly due to the fact that all his spoons, forks, and knives are superhero themed.  Zach definitely inherited Stiles’ love for superheroes.  While he may have been given Stiles’ nerdy side, Zach gained Derek’s looks.  The cub’s hair is the same black shade as his father’s and his eyes are Derek’s brownish green.  Stiles’ loves to call Zach Derek’s mini me.  One trait that Zach gained from Stiles appearance wise is Stiles’ fair skin.  Kasey on the other hand is all Stiles, except for having Derek’s tanner skin.  Kasey’s hair is the same dark brown as Stiles, and her eyes are round and doe like just like her papa’s.  She’s a little female Stiles.

“More chicky pleez!” Kasey hollers from her high chair, making grabby hands at the plate of chicken on the table.

“Why don’t you eat your veggies first?” Derek tells, grabbing a string bean from the high chair’s tray.  The alpha holds it under his daughter’s nose, hoping she’ll take a bite.  She does not, with as much disgust a toddler can muster, she pushes away her daddy’s hand, sticking out her tongue.

“Gross!”

“Veggies aren’t gross Kasey,” Stiles chirps, pointing at Zach.  “Look Zach’s eating his.  Aren’t they tasty Zachy?”

Zach nods quickly, with great fervor.  “Yes papa, very tasty!”  Zach will eat anything you put in front of him, he never went through the picky eater phase, while Kasey has been in that phase her entire life.  If it’s not chicken, plain pasta, or pancakes, she won’t eat it without a fight.

“C’mon Kasey,” Stiles pleads.  “Don’t you want to be big and strong like your brother?”

To Derek and Stiles surprise, Kasey reluctantly takes a bite of the string bean Derek offers.  Both parents take it as a win, and do not want to lose the momentum.  Derek successfully gets Kasey to eat three string beans and half a broccoli, before Kasey comes to her senses and demands more chicken.  All and all it’s a great dinner.

***

“Yes dad,” Stiles states, shaking his head.  Even though Stiles is fully grown, married, and the father of two children, his dad sometimes still acts like he’s a child.

“You sure you have enough food?  This storm may have the roads flooded for days,” the sheriff worries into the phone.  “Melissa and I went shopping today and bought canned food and fresh water, in case the water supply goes bad.  We also bought batteries, flashlights, and candles.”

“Dad you’re turning into one of those people who thinks the world is ending every time there is a little storm,” Stiles laughs into the phone.  “But, you did remind me about the candles and flashlights.  I’ve been meaning to ask Derek where he stored ours, I can’t find them.”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say to his dad.  “Son I am coming over right now,” the sheriff hollers into the phone.  “Melissa!”  Stiles can hear the Sheriff calling out for his wife.  “Grab the extra flashlights, candles, and batteries, I’m going to drive them over to Stiles’.”

“Dad you don’t need to do that,” Stiles implores.  “What about the storm, you don’t want to be stuck in it?!”

No matter what Stiles says, he knows his dad is not going to change his mind.  “Stiles the storm isn’t going to start for a few hours and I am not letting my grandbabies stay in a dark house, because their papa and dad cannot find their flashlights and candles.”  Melissa’s voice booms through the phone, muffled by her distance from it.  Stiles is only able to make out a few words, those being Scott and car.  “Good point Melissa,” John answers.  “We’re going to drop some off along with some canned food at Allison and Scott’s before heading to your house.  See you soon son.”

Stiles starts to protest, but stops when he hears the dial tone.

“That went well,” Derek states.  Rolling his eyes, Stiles spins around and meets his husband’s eyes.  “Your father doubts I can take care of my own cubs?”

Stiles shakes his head and moves toward Derek, falling into the wolf’s arms.  Derek moves his hands around his mate, rubbing his cheek against Stiles’.  “My dad is just an overprotective bored retired grandpa.  All he does all day is watch the weather channel and look at pictures of the kids.”

Derek huffs, placing a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head.  “I don’t like him doubting me.  I know where the candles and flashlights are.  I stocked up on extra batteries and nonperishables, got gas for the generator, and called everyone in the pack and made sure they did the same.”

“I know,” Stiles murmurs, raising onto his toes and smacking a kiss on the Alpha’s forehead.  “You’re the best alpha, father, and husband, and I will never doubt you.  Just think, aren’t you going to do the same thing when Zach and Kasey are all grown up?”

“Nope,” Derek states, smiling down at his husband.  “Because I’m never letting them move out.”

Stiles laughs, agreeing with his husband, if he had his way he would have his babies stay where he can take care of them forever.  Longingly Stiles moves his hand to his stomach, remembering how it felt to carry both of them inside of him.  Zach was a devil, he moved like crazy and always kicked him in all the places that hurt the most.  Kasey was a pretty calm baby, but Stiles did rue her during the last months of his pregnancy when Kasey decided to lay atop his bladder.  Every fifteen minutes Stiles would have to get up and pee.  Kasey was the easiest to give birth too though.  Stiles only had to deal with eight hours of labor with her, while Zach took his sweet time, almost 16 hours of blood boiling pain.

The memories make Stiles wonder if it’s time for another baby.    Being an only child Stiles always dreamed of having a large family, and both Derek and Stiles talked about having another child after Kasey was older.  Kasey is the same age Zach was when she was born.  Is it time to have another baby?  Now is not the time to ponder this though, Stiles realizes as he hears a crash coming from the living room, Stiles should first figure out what that sound was.

Both Derek and Stiles move hand in hand toward the living room, psyching themselves up for the sight.  It’s actually not too bad.  It seems that Zach wanted a book from their bookcase in the living room, and instead of asking for his fathers to get him whatever he wanted, he decided to climb the shelves.  While climbing Zach seems to have used a not so steady row of books as a hand hold, and then knocked all the books on the floor.  The four-year-old stays hanging on the shelf a guilty look written across his face when his father’s enter the room.

“Zachary Sabastian Stilinski-Hale!” Stiles scolds, using their son’s full name.

Derek moves to the shelf with inhuman speed, plucking their son off the shelf.  “What were you thinking Zach?”

The boy’s lip quivers as soon as he’s in his daddy’s arms, and before Derek can say anything else Zach is all out balling.  The four-year-old’s body shakes with fear and sadness, tears streaming down his cheeks, fists balled in Derek’s shirt.  Stiles hates to see any of his kids like this, it always breaks his heart.

“Shhhhhhh,” Derek soothes rocking Zach back and forth in his arms.  “You’re okay Daddy’s got you.”

Stiles watches with love filled eyes as Derek scents their son, simultaneously rocking Zach in soothing motion.  The human has no idea how he got so lucky to get such a beautiful and kind husband.  Stiles watches Derek for another few seconds, knowing that his husband has got this and will call him over when Zach is calm enough to explain himself.  Glancing around the room, Stiles spots Kasey sitting on the couch, doll in one hand, as she stares confused at her brother.  The last thing Stiles needs is for Kasey to start having a meltdown.

“Hey princess,” Stiles sings, walking over to his daughter.  He quickly picks her up and starts moving out of the room.  “What you got there?”  Stiles nods toward the doll.  It’s a cloth doll Melissa gave to Kasey a few months ago.  The doll’s red yarn hair is styled in pigtails, and is wearing a blue polka dotted dress.  The toy has grown into one of Kasey’s favorites.  Still the bunny Stiles gave Kasey the day she was born holds the spot as her favorite toy, which makes him feel a little smug.

“Dolly,” Kasey answers, shaking the doll in front of Stiles face.

“Really?” Stiles laughs.  “And who gave you that very pretty dolly?”

Kasey’s face scrunches up, obviously trying to remember herself who gave her the toy.  “Miss Melza,” she finally answers, destroying Melissa’s name.

“Wasn’t that nice of her,” Stiles chirps, walking into the dining room.  Stiles can still hear Zach crying in the other room, meaning he has to distract Kasey for a little while longer.  Stiles looks around the dining room, cursing himself for cleaning up his kid’s toys so thoroughly.  Stiles is going to have to be creative.

“Look at this princess,” Stiles says, pointing at the back wall of the dining room.  Derek and Stiles have decorated the wall with pictures of their family and their pack.  Stiles walks to one of the pictures and holds Kasey in front of it.  The picture is from this year’s Halloween, and is of both the kids in their costumes sitting on their front step.  “Who’s that?”

Stiles points at Zach.  He’s wearing his superman costume, and has his hands on his hips and a huge smile.  Stiles remembers helping Zach pick out his costume.  His little boy was so overwhelmed by his choices that Zach broke down in tears in the costume isle.  He wanted to be a superhero but could not figure out which one.  After an hour of having Zach try on almost every superhero costume his little boy finally decided on being superman.

“Zach!” Kasey cheers, clapping happily.

“You’re right sweet girl,” Stiles praises, kissing Kasey’s brown hair.  “And who is that?”  Stiles points toward Kasey, all dressed up in her Bell costume.  His little girl has always loved the story of Beauty and Beast and the movie.  Stiles’ little princess though believes that the beast is a “wolfie”, and he just doesn’t have the heart to correct her.

Kasey scrunches up her face again, perplexed by the picture.  She is five months younger in it and doesn’t seem to recognize herself.  “Bebe?” Kasey guesses, giving Stiles’ a cute shrug.

“You’re right,” Stiles laughs.  “That’s you Kasey, Papa’s little baby.”  Kasey is just getting so big, she’ll be three in August, and don’t even get Stiles’ started on Zach who’s turning five at the end of June.  How did his babies get so big?

Stiles takes a step to the right, standing in front of the most recent picture.  It was taken at their last pack night a few weeks ago, the entire pack had come over to the Stilinski-Hale house and had a barbeque in the back yard.  All the cubs had a blast, running around the backyard playing games and exploring.  The night ended in sparklers and a camp fire, which Derek even tolerated, holding Stiles on his lap and basking in the pack togetherness.  The picture was taken right before dinner.  Stiles had insisted on having a picture, forcing everyone to stand in front of a rather large tree and smile at a camera Stiles’ set with a timer.

“Who are these people?”

“Pack!” Kasey answers immediately, looking smug at how easy the question was to answer.

Stiles smiles at his smart cub.  He begins to point at the people in the picture, letting his daughter holler out the answers.  Danny and Ethan stand at the right side of the picture, Danny’s arm slung around his mate’s waist.  Ethan’s hand sits on his nonexistent baby bump, only being barely a month pregnant in the picture.  It’s the pairs first child and both have been extremely excited and glowing with anticipation.  Danny and Ethan have been the best uncles to Stiles and Derek’s kids, and Stiles’ knows that they’ll be brilliant parents.

Isaac and Cora are next, Cora holding their little werewolf girl, baby Naomi only three months old in the picture.  Naomi is sound asleep in the picture, dressed in a cute little pink dress.  Cora smiles at the camera while her husband stares down lovingly at their child.  Naomi already looks like a little carbon copy of her father, gaining his piercing blue eyes and golden hair.  Stiles’ didn’t know a three-month-old could have that much hair.  Soon Stiles’ guesses she’ll start wearing scarves.

Stiles, Derek, Kasey, and Zach stand next.  Derek holds Kasey, while Stiles holds Zach, both kids grinning delightfully at the camera.  To their left is Scott, the other Alpha of the pack.  He stands next to his wife Allison, both parents holding a kid in their arms.  Scott holds their eldest, Victoria, the name a tribute to Allison’s late mom.  Victoria, four-years-old, is the only human in the pack so far.  When there is one wolf and one human parent the children have a fifty-fifty chance of being a werewolf.  Victoria seems to be the only one who’s been born human.  Victoria looks like a perfect mixture of both her mom and dad, her puppy dog eyes coming from her father.  She can melt anyone’s heart with those.

Allison cradles seven-month-old cub Tyler in her arms.  The baby scowling angrily in the picture.  Stiles remembers that after the picture was taken Tyler broke out in tears, the baby very testy and ready for a nap.  The packs oddest couple stands to Scott and Allison’s left, Kira and Aiden.  No one ever thought the two would fall in love, but the kit and wolf fell head over heels for each other.  Quickly they were married, and now have two kids, a kit, Russel who’s three, and Sam their baby cub who just turned one.  Next is Erica and Boyd, Boyd his stoic self, Erica giving the camera a wicked smile.

The last couple in the picture is Peter and Lydia, Peter holding Lydia in a prom like hold, hands wrapped around her front as her back leans against his chest.  Lydia is smiling ear to ear, the banshee not looking at the camera, but at her husband.  Peter looks down at her with the same love.  Stiles smiles at the fact that the once big bad Peter Hale is now a loving husband to one of Stiles best friends, and an amazing father.  A few months after Peter and Lydia married, Lydia announced she was pregnant.  A few months after that the pack learned just how many babies she was pregnant with, she was having triplets.  Now Lydia and Peter are the parents to three great kids, all little werewolves, now six years old.

In the picture, the triplets stand in a row in front of their parents, all smiling at the camera.  First is their eldest by three minutes, a boy they named Peter Junior, lovingly called PJ.  PJ inherited his mother’s strawberry blonde hair and his father’s blue eyes.  Next is Joan, who stands an inch shorter than her brother, with dirty blonde hair and light green eyes.  The last of their kids is the youngest born five minutes after Joan, Daisy.  Daisy has her mother’s hair and eyes, and even already has the same mannerism.  She’s like a clone of Lydia, except she’s a werewolf.

“And who is that?”

“Jo,” Kasey tells, not yet able to say Joan.

“You are right.” Stiles bounces Kasey for another minute listening for the sound of a crying Zach.  Instead of tears and screams Stiles only hears Derek’s soothing voice.  Zach is ready to answer some questions.  “Why don’t you and your dolly play under the dining room table while Daddy and I talk to Zach?”

Kasey nods, okay with the arrangement.  Stiles places his daughter on the floor, Kasey moving under the table almost immediately.  Quietly Stiles moves into the living room, peering in through the open doorway.  The sight inside makes his heart swell with love.  Derek sits on the couch with Zach cradled in his arms, whispering a to him a lullaby.

Derek senses Stiles’ presence and stops his song, nudging his son with his head.  “Zachy?” Derek asks, turning his tone a little stricter.  “Can you please explain to Papa and I why you climbed the shelf?”

Zach lifts his head from Derek’s chest, showing Stiles’ his tear stained red blotchy face.  The sight makes Stiles heart ache, but Stiles knows he has to stay strong and discipline.

“PJ,” Zach mumbles.

“PJ?” Stiles questions, what does his son’s cousin (yes technically PJ is Derek’s cousin, but that is way too complicated to explain to the pups.  It is much easier to just say they’re all cousins) have to do with this?

“He can wead big boy books, I saw them in his woom.  He wead dem all by himself.  I wanna too.  Dah big boy books are up top though,” Zach explains, voice wavering the entire time.

Stiles shakes his head at his son’s explanation.  Zach always wants to do what his cousins can, and Stiles does remember Zach eying PJ’s books when they were over Peter and Lydia’s yesterday.  The one problem with Zach’s plan is that he can’t read.  And PJ can barely.  PJ’s “big boy books” as Zach called them are basic little books all kindergarten students read.  Stiles makes a mental note to pick some up for his son, he is not going to squash Zach’s urge to read.

“Next time Zach, you ask Papa or I if you want a book on a high shelf, okay?” Derek tells.

Zach nods.

“Good,” Derek tells pausing.  He doesn’t want to punish his son anymore, but he knows he must.  “Now you need to sit in the corner for four minutes for climbing the shelves okay?”

Zach sighs, but nods, letting Derek carry him to the corner.

***

“Your dad’s here,” Derek tells Stiles.  Stiles cannot hear a thing yet, but thanks to his husband’s werewolf hearing he knows when anyone drives even close to the house.  Stiles nods at his husband, sliding a tray of cookies into the oven.

John had called an hour ago letting Stiles know that he and Melissa were running a little late because they decided to help Scott and Allison by watching their kids.  While waiting for his dad to show up with unneeded supplies Stiles and Derek were able to give both their kids a bath and pile up their supplies for the storm, laying everything out on the dining room table.  Their cubs are now sitting in the living room watching an episode of Scooby Doo, winding down before bed.

As soon as John and Melissa leave Derek and Stiles are going to tuck their kids in bed, and hope they fall asleep before the storm hits.  Hopefully if they’re already asleep the storm won’t wake them up.

Derek and Stiles leave the kitchen and move toward the front door, coming across their two kids already standing in front of the door, jumping up and down with joy.  With their werewolf hearing, they were also able to hear the car as soon as it started up the driveway.

“Grandpa and Miss Melissa are here!” Zach announces happily, jumping up and down.  Kasey dances around her brother clapping her hands.

“Are they Zachy?” Derek mock asks.

“Yep!” Zach answers.  “I can hear them.  And smell them.”

Stiles laughs at the last part.  He wonders what his dad smells like.  Probably hamburgers and the inside of his police car, even though he doesn’t have one anymore being retired.  Derek opens the door just as John and Melissa hit the porch, both of their hands filled with bags bulging with supplies.  Stiles can hear Derek begin to growl at the sight, but Stiles steadies him, by giving him a quick kiss.

“Grandpa!” Kasey and Zach cheer in unison rushing toward their grandpa.  The sheriff drops the bags he was carrying and swoops up his grandkids, smiling from ear to ear.  Stiles remembers when he told his dad he was pregnant with Zach.  The sheriff let out an inhuman cheer and tackled both Derek and Stiles into a huge bear hug, so excited to be a grandpa.  A few months after Zach was born, was when the sheriff decided he wanted to retire, stating he wanted to have more time to babysit his grandson.

Kasey and Zach give their grandfather a huge hug, before switching to Melissa doing the same to her.

“Hey dad,” Stiles says, waving his father inside and giving him a hug.  Derek gives the Sheriff a firm handshake once Stiles is done.  “John.”

“You went to Vic and Ty house!” Zach cheers, as Melissa places him on the floor.  Kasey is not so willing to be placed down, instead holding onto Melissa hiding her face in the crook of her neck.  Melissa and Kasey have always had a strong bond.

“How do you know that Buddy?” John asks, ruffling Zach’s black hair.

“Smell it on you,” Zach answers, cheerful as ever.

What does his best friend smell like?  Stiles guesses at the moment he smells like baby vomit and diapers with Tyler in the house.

The sheriff laughs at his grandson, moving into the living room.  It was actually great that the sheriff and Melissa stopped by.  Sure, the supplies were unneeded, and Derek did growl under his breath when John started unpacking the bags, but even Derek can admit that John coming was what was best.  The sheriff’s appearance excited their kids, and also tuckered them out.  Instead of having to fight the kids into bed, John and Melissa took on the job and carried the kids upstairs.  According to John, who took Zach upstairs, the little werewolf fell asleep two pages into his bedtime story.  Kasey apparently was so tired that she fell asleep in Melissa’s arms as she tried to brush the little one’s teeth.  As soon as the kids were asleep Melissa and John said their goodbyes wanting to head home before the storm.

“Do you think they’re sleep through the storm?” Stiles questions, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder as he lays on the couch.

“I sure hope so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm hits.

_A cry rings through the air, startling Derek.  Who’s crying?  Stiles sits on the couch next to him, Kasey and Zach play on the floor in front of them.  There is no one left to be crying.  Derek tries to shake the sound off, but it doesn’t work.  The crying grows louder and louder, pounding in the werewolf’s ear._

_“Do you hear that?” Derek finally asks, turning to his mate.  Is he hearing things?_

_Stiles turns to his husband, shaking his head and laughing.  “That’s just our baby.”_

_“What?” Derek questions.  His two babies are in front of him happily playing with their blocks.  Two huge smiles are plastered on both of their faces, they are not crying._

_“Zach and Kasey are fine,” Derek states, pointing to the floor._

_“No silly wolf,” Stiles laughs.  “Our new baby.”_

_“What?” Derek questions.  Before he can say anything, else Derek’s standing in the guest room down the hall from Derek and Stiles bedroom.  The room is bare, like always, just holding a bed and dresser.  No one really uses the room.  The Stilinski-Hale house has a few guest rooms, this one is usually used the least.  Suddenly the room begins to spin and morph.  The bed disappears, so does the dresser.  The normally dull gray walls brighten to a bright happy yellow, the scratchy carpet disappears and turns soft and fluffy.  A crib appears in front of the alpha, a bundled mass in the middle.  The cries start up again._

Boom!  Crash!

Derek bolts up in bed, confused, the covers flying off of him.  The alpha pants heavily for a moment, before taking in a deep breath.  Shaking off the odd dream, Derek takes in his surroundings.  He’s in bed, Derek reminds himself.  With his mate.  Wait!  Where is his mate?  Stiles side of the bed is completely empty.  Derek’s heart raises as he hops out of bed, listening to the house around him.

Derek moves out of his room, homing in on the sound of his husband.  Derek hears his husband in Zach’s room, quickly moving through the open door.  Derek stops in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.  Stiles is kneeling next to Zach’s bed, rubbing their son’s back as he cries heavily.  Derek’s heart breaks at the sight of his son in distress.

“Shhhhhh,” Stiles hushes.  “It’s just a storm baby.”

Zach takes in a deep breath and appears to be calming down.  Flash!  A bolt of lightning flashes nearby, blanching the room in its pure white light.  The strike does nothing to help Zach calm down, the werewolf screeching in fright.  Tears pour down Zach’s face harder, the thunder clap answering the lightning forcing Zach to throw his hands over his ears.

“You’re okay Zach,” Stiles tries to tell his son.  “You’re safe inside.  I’m here, Daddy and Kasey are also here, nothing is going to happen to you.  You’re okay.  It’s just noise okay?”

Zach doesn’t care, his cries grow louder, and before Stiles can react the four-year-old flings himself into Stiles’ arms.  Stiles begins to rock his son back and forth, which is when he finally spots Derek.

“Did we wake you up?” Stiles asks, rubbing Zach’s back.

Derek shakes his head.  “I heard a big crash.”

Stiles nods.  “Yeah, I think a tree fell nearby.  The wind is pretty strong.”  Stiles pauses, kissing the top of Zach’s head.  “But we’re safe inside the house,” Stiles adds for Zach’s sake.

“Of course, we are,” Derek reassures.  “This house is extremely safe.  I wouldn’t let us stay if it wasn’t.”  Zach doesn’t have a chance to calm, thunder booming overhead, followed by screeching hollowing wind.  A scream peels from the hallway, somehow overpowering the monstrous noise from outside.  Kasey must have been woken up.  Its surprising she slept this long.  Kasey has never been a good sleeper.  When Zach was a baby, he was the best sleeper.  Sure, he woke up, like a normal baby, but after he was a few months old he was sleeping through the night and went down for his naps easily.  Kasey was the complete opposite.  She didn’t sleep through the entire night for the first year of her life.  And to this day she hates taking naps, it’s always a fight.

“Can you get her?” Stiles asks.  Derek can tell that his mate is already exhausted.

“Of course,” Derek states, quickly kissing the top of Zach’s head and Stiles’ lips, before moving one door down.  Derek cannot help but look at the spare bedroom Derek had his odd dream about.  Shaking his head, the alpha steps into his daughter’s room, he doesn’t have time to deal with the dream right now.

Kasey’s room is lit by a princess castle nightlight plugged into the left wall, the nightlight something Kasey insists on having, even though she can see in the dark.  Kasey’s entire room is Princess themed.  Her walls are painted a light baby pink, a canopy bed with a white a pink canopy sits in the middle of the room, and all different princess type toys litter the floor of the room.

Kasey sits up right in her bed, Kasey clutching her precious bunny, the one Stiles gave to her the day she was born, to her chest.  Her face is stricken with fear, the eyes she got from Stiles glued on the door, obviously hoping Stiles or Derek would come and get her.

“Daddy!”

Kasey shrieks, throwing her arms up, making grabby motions with her hands.  Derek moves towards the bed and plucks the cub up.  Derek sighs in relief that Kasey is not crying.

“Storm scary,” Kasey whispers, her big eyes staring at her window, facing the backyard.  Derek follows her gaze, watching as the big trees shake and sway in the wind.  It won’t help quell his daughters fear to have her see the world looking like this.  Derek even thinks the storm looks a little frightening.

“I know cub, but you’re safe inside,” Derek tells.  “Why don’t we go see how Papa and Zach are doing?”  Derek starts to leave the room but stops when Kasey squirms in Derek’s arms.

“No!” Kasey implores.  “Bunny.”

Derek spots the stuffed animal on the bed, Kasey must have let it go when Derek picked her up.  The alpha chuckles as he grabs the plush animal and hands it to Kasey.  Derek attempts to leave again, but Kasey whimpers in distress.

“Dolly.”

The two-year-old points to the doll Melissa gave to her, which sits on her bed, atop her pile of stuffed animals she insists to sleep with.  Kasey has just moved out of her crib and into a big girl bed, and as soon as the switch occurred Kasey demanded that all her favorite stuffed animals, which is pretty much all her animals, join her in it.  Derek huffs, plucking the doll off the pile and handing it to Kasey.

Before Derek can step away, Kasey starts pointing at her pile, listing off at least twenty other animals she _needs_ to take with her.

“Kasey you can’t take all the toys,” Derek tells, unconsciously rocking his daughter back and forth.

“But Daddy,” Kasey whimpers, looking at Derek with wide eyes.  “They gonna get scared being alone.”

Derek’s heart swells.  “It’s okay Kasey,” Derek starts.  “They have each other.”  Kasey doesn’t look totally convinced, and Derek does not want his cub to start crying.  “Why don’t you pick two more, and then we’ll go see Papa and Zach.”

Kasey seems okay to compromise and happily looks back at her bed.  With a look of great determination on her face, Kasey scans her toys.  After a minute Kasey finally decides, pointing at a plush elephant and purple octopus.  Derek scoops up the toys, his arms now full of a toddler and her toys.

***

When the kids first woke up Derek had the presumption that after an hour, two at most, his kids would fall back to sleep.  The storm would settle down a little and the two would be so tired that they’d pass out.  It was only 1:00 am when they woke up.

But now its 4 am, the storm is stronger than ever, and the kids are nowhere close to falling back to sleep.  First Stiles and Derek tried to just sit with the kids, hoping their presence would lull them back to sleep.  It didn’t work though.  The kids were too preoccupied listening to the storm outside to calm down.  Derek had the bright idea to bring the kids into their room and let them watch some TV.

And it worked.  Derek put Monsters Inc. in the DVD player and sat both kids on the middle of the bed, Derek and Stiles surrounding them.  It was going really well, Derek could sense the kids calming down, but of course the power had to go out.  The sudden darkness and lack of power caused the pups to scream in fright, revving them back up.  That was forty minutes ago, and the kids are not at all calm.

Stiles still lays in the bed with the kids, both curled up into his side, Stiles singing to them some lullabies.  Derek has just gotten up, and is standing in the hall, texting all of his packmates, seeing how they are doing.

**Scott:** _Tyler has been screaming all night, Victoria only woke up once and Allison was actually able to get her back to sleep, she hasn’t woken up since.  We lost power about a half hour ago.  And it seems our roof is leaking a little into the attic.  How are you guys?_

**Ethan:** _We still have power, but our basement flooded.  We’re trying to pump the water out.  Are you guys good?_

**Erica:** _Boyd and I have actually pretty much slept through the entire storm.  Our loft is all good.  You?_

**Peter:** _We have had no power for hours; our house is strong though.  The kids aren’t liking the storm, but Lydia got them to fall asleep.  How are you guys doing?_

**Aiden:** _Sam’s asleep now but was up for a few hours.  Russel keeps waking up every hour, but we’re able to get him back to sleep.  The transformer blew on our street and we don’t have power.  You?_

**Cora:** _Hey, bro.  Naomi has been up all-night screaming, she really doesn’t like the storm.  Hopefully she’ll fall asleep soon.  Some siding came off our house, but Isaac assures that it’s no big deal.  We still have power, crossing our fingers that it doesn’t go out.  How are you, Stiles, and the kids?_

**Derek:** _Both kids are up, we don’t have power, but our house is staying strong._

Derek answers everyone in the pack, feeling relieved that others are having the same difficulties he is with their kids.  He’s also happy that everyone is healthy and safe.

Spinning around, Derek moves back to the bed and crawls next to his kids.  Kasey rolls over and snuggles into Derek, Zach staying put on Stiles’ chest.  Derek hoped that by the time he returned the kids would be calmer, but they are not.  Kasey shakes against Derek’s chest, and he can hear Zach’s heart beating anxiously.

“Why don’t you tell them a story?” Derek asks his husband.  Stiles always comes up with the best stories that usually lull the kids right to sleep.  Stiles looks up at Derek, and for the first time Derek realizes that his mate is exhausted.  Stiles’ eyes are fogged and crusted with sleep.  He must have never fallen asleep last night.  Stiles yawns, and gives Derek a little smile, Derek knows that Stiles won’t be able to come up or tell a story right now.

“Okay,” Derek tells, hugging Kasey.  “I’ll tell a story.  How does that sound?”

“Story,” Kasey answers.

“A new story,” Zach adds, rolling to look at Derek.

Great, not only does Derek have to tell a story, he has to come up with one.  Stiles has always been better at story telling.  Stiles stories are always well planned and keep the kid’s attention.  Derek does not know how he does it.

What story is Derek going to tell?

Derek knows he’s not going to make one up, he is horrible at it.  His ending is always, according to Stiles, too predictable and loses the children’s interest.  Or the plot is much too complicated, and the kids get confused.  He has to tell the kids a story about something that actually happened.  But what haven’t they heard?  Derek thinks for a moment, the two kids looking at him with great anticipation.  Finally, he thinks of something, hoping the story won’t bore his cubs, and actually help them drift off to sleep.

“Long ago before you both were born; Uncle Peter and Aunt Lydia came knocking on our door one morning.  Your aunt and uncle were planning on having a fun day together and wanted Papa and I to watch their babies, your cousins.  Papa and I happily said we’d babysit PJ, Joan, and Daisy and were excited to do it.  Your cousins were just little babies only 1 year old at the time.

“Papa and I thought it would be easy to watch the three of them, we were wrong.  As soon as your Aunt and Uncle left Joan began to cry her eyes out.  She screamed and screamed for her Mommy and didn’t quiet down for three hours.  Daisy wouldn’t drink her bottle when mealtime came and threw all her other food on the floor.  PJ no matter what Papa and I did would not take his nap, he would run away from us, and cry if we tried to lay him down for a nap.  It got worse during…”

Derek pauses, feeling Kasey relax against his body, fast asleep.  The alpha looks over at Zach, and sees he is also out for the count.

“Good story,” Stiles whispers, yawning quickly after the statement.  Stiles gives Derek a sleepy smile, which causes his heart to skip a beat.  “I remember that day.”

“Me too,” Derek tells. “I can’t believe those three are already seven, it feels like it was just yesterday, PJ was running away from you, bare naked, screaming that he didn’t want a diaper.”

Stiles laughs.  “That was the day I decided I wanted kids.”

Derek nods.  Derek always wanted kids, but that day, seeing Stiles holding two cubs in each arm, just laminated the fact.

Stiles lets out a big yawn, closing his eyes.  Derek can hear Stiles’ heart beat slowing, his mate drifting off to sleep.  Right as Stiles falls into dreamland, he whispers to his mate, Derek smiling ear to ear at the statement.

“I want another kid.”

Derek leans over immediately, planting a kiss on his husband’s forehead, making sure not to squish his cubs.  Before pulling away, Derek whispers in his mate’s ear.  “Me too.”

Derek settles back to in his bed, letting himself drift to sleep, thinking of the pup he hopes will be in their lives soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they have another kid?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Thinking of making this a series, do you want more in this universe?  
> Next chapter the storm hits! Any ideas?


End file.
